Chance of a Lifetime
by Tracey2
Summary: Remus gets a birthday present unlike any hes had before. To find out what it is read the story. Oneshot. Please read and review.


This is a one-shot plot bunny that refused to leave me alone. I don't know if this has ever been done before. In this the full moon only lasts for one night.

CHANCE OF A LIFETIME.

The year was 2004 and Hogwarts had a new librarian. Her name was Jacqueline Lupin. She was of course married to the ex-professor Remus Lupin. She had heard all about the circumstances behind Remus having to quit his DADA position, and she took the job on the condition that he would be allowed to accompany her.

Lying in bed one night Jacqueline turned over to look at her sleeping husband. It was his birthday in a few days time and was unfortunate enough to have to share it with the full moon. (What to get him,) she thought. (It would have to be something special to compensate for not being able to celebrate properly. If only he could have this moon off.)

Suddenly a funny idea struck her. She got out of bed and threw the window wide open. She placed her hands on the sill and leaned out as far as she could. Raising her face to the stars she smiled as she thought how silly she was being.

"I send my wish up to the Gods above. I have only one request. Give my love one moon of peace. Do this for him and I…I will take his place. Please, help me to show him what its like to be free once more. That is all I ask."

"Jack? Close that window and come back to bed," came a sleepy voice from behind her. Quickly wiping her eyes she pulled the window shut, turned around and climbed into bed. Remus pulled her to him completely unaware of the sacrifice she had offered to make for him.

The next day Jacqueline had forgotten all about the promise she had made the night before. Both her and Remus walked to the great hall in equally low spirits that always seemed to accompany the full moon. Taking their seats at the head table she placed her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze before pouring them both a cup of tea.

Suddenly professor Trelawney stood up and leaned over the table to rest on her hands. She began to speak. But it wasn't her normal floaty voice, this time it was strong and sure.

"For a kind heart and a good soul a request can be answered. For one moon and one moon only, Remus Lupin shall be free."

Everyone looked at her. The students had heard of the professors' very occasional gift before but none had seen it in person.

Dumbledore looked over at Remus and Jacqueline. "I think a meeting is in order," he said.

After breakfast Remus, Jacqueline, Professor Trelawney and, of course, Professor Dumbledore gathered in his office.

"What the hell was that?" Remus demanded.

"I think your wife may have the answer," Dumbledore answered.

Remus turned to Jacqueline. "Well, What was that?"

She took his hands and urged him to sit beside her. She told him what she had done the night before.

"You made a deal with the Gods?" He asked standing up and running his fingers through his hair. "Only a handful of people have managed such a thing. Oh Merlin. Jack, when you make a deal with the Gods you have to give something in exchange."

"I know," she said looking at her shoes.

"What did you give?" He asked. When she didn't answer him he knelt before her. "What did you give in return?" he repeated softly.

She lifted her head slowly and looking into his eyes she announced the single word.

"Me."

The following night Remus took her hand and led her outside towards the whomping willow where Professor Snape was waiting.

"You do know it's too late to take the wolfsbane potion don't you? If only you had thought this through a little…"

"It will be worth it Severus," Jacqueline cut him off. Turning to Remus she smiled and touched his face. "It's nearly time. Any last words of advice?"

"Just remember to breathe," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Concentrate on that and you will be fine."

"I didn't know they were going to take me seriously you know," she said. "If I had known…I would have asked for 2 moons."

Remus gathered her up tight in his arms.

"I hate to interrupt but I do believe it is time," Snape said.

Jacqueline kissed him before pulling away. "Happy birthday Remus. You've been given the chance of a lifetime, promise me you wont waste it." Then she turned and disappeared inside the old tree.

"How does it feel Lupin?" Snape asked pulling him out of his daze.

"What?" Remus asked. Following the direction of Snapes finger he saw the moon, full and bright shining down upon his face. Realising for the first time just what tonight meant, he put his hands up to his face and wept.

Severus Snape was never any good in situations such as these and didn't know how to react. Finally he pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Remus. "Pull yourself together Lupin and come with me." Remus looked up in surprise, took the scrap of fabric and watched Snape walk away with the usual billow of his robes.

Remus found the potions master sitting by the lake where the giant squid lived. "I thought you weren't coming," the black haired man said.

"My apologies Snape, I was stunned briefly by your sudden kindness."

"I never offered any kindness, and if you tell anyone I will deny it to the hilt."

Remus smiled and held out the handkerchief. "Keep it." Snape said, "and I wasn't being nice. I just don't think I want anything that you may or may not have blown your nose on."

Remus sat down, rested his arms on his knees and stared out at the 2 moons. The one in the sky and the one reflected in the lake.

"Did you know I haven't seen a full moon in my human form since I was 7?"

"No I didn't," Severus replied.

"Now look at me. I can't believe she did this. I didn't even think it was possible."

"Anything's possible if you want it bad enough. That's an amazing woman you've got there."

"Don't I know it."

Remus didn't know why Severus chose to join him tonight but he was glad he did. They sat by the lake all night. Sometimes talking, sometimes in silence. Either way there was a slight feeling of friendship growing between them that neither man could deny, no matter how much Severus might have wanted to.

Remus was disappointed when he saw the moon begin to disappear, but his mind soon turned to thoughts of his wife. She would be changing back by now.

"We should go, Jack should be coming out of the willow soon."

"I will return to the castle," Severus said. "You don't need me now." And he turned to walk away.

"Severus?" Remus called out. Snape stopped but didn't turn round. "Thanks, for tonight."

He shrugged, still with his back to him. "You are very welcome. Remus." And he walked away.

Looking at the sunrise Remus smiled and slowly walked back to the whomping willow. He got there just as Jacqueline was coming out. She looked exhausted and his heart reached out to her. She looked up at him and smiled as she saw him approach.

(It was worth it,) she thought. The look on his face made it all worth it. He scooped her up in his arms and held her tight.

"Thank you," he said and he kissed her as the sun shone down on them both.

-

-

-

-

-

THE END.

If anyone out there is thinking, "hold on a minute, a person cant transform unless they've been bitten." My defence is that they live in the wizarding world where anything is possible.


End file.
